


Gatekeeper

by Supermonstrum



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Beach, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>A más de dos meses con Erik en estado de coma, Charles finalmente  descubre que tiene la posibilidad de despertarlo. Si lo hace, la destrucción de los humanos estará más que próxima, si no, el que va a desmoronarse es él.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Gatekeeper

**Este fanfic está en proceso de edición ~~porque en verdad, tiene muchas cosas que tienen que arreglarse antes que pueda leerse~~.  
** Si la trama te interesó y querés saber cuándo va a estar disponible, podés mandar un mail a: zerotresdosuno@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> La idea con este fanfic era participar el [baby-bang-es](http://baby-bang-es.livejournal.com/), pero lamentablemente no pude y ese tiempo pospuse casi todas las cosas para las que me había anotado. Estuve pasando un momento deh- y sólo hice one shot (además de la mudanza de fandom).  
> Esta semana mi casa se quedó sin luz, pero mi notebook tenía suficiente batería para entretenerme y encontré este documento que me gustó. Era un idea que venía armando desde hace tiempo y que ahora que renació en mi lista de objetivos actuales, quiero publicar, editar y compartirla, porque vi que el fandom en español de First Class estuvo muriéndose o fue absorbido por The Avengers.  
> Extraño sus fics de una de mis parejas preferidas en todo mi mundo de fandoms, así que aprovecho para decirles que no dejen de escribir <3  
> Y de paso, espero que hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo.


End file.
